Made of Fire and More Fire
by WhereverUAre
Summary: Reyna was no ordinary person. She was no ordinary demi-god. She was no ordinary Praetor. She was made of something else. She was made of fire and storm and nothing could stop her.
1. Nico

Reyna was no ordinary person. She was no ordinary demi-god. She was no ordinary Praetor. She was made of something else. She was made of fire and storm and nothing could stop her.

Nico had all but passed out. He was dead on his feet. He could not move, could not speak and for all the nerves that wracked through his body, could not even lift his own head up. Athena Parthenos was lodged on top of a building with Coach Gleeson still tangled in the ropes around her. Reyna had cut herself and Nico free of the ropes and landed on the ground.

Nico's injuries from his time with Giants had opened up. The bastards had whipped Nico's back with some sort of barbed whips that pretty much shredded the skin and muscle on his back. After rescuing him from the Jar, the heroes had managed to stitch up his back but thanks to the exertion of this cross continental shadow travel, the stitches had all but burst open. Nico, ever the self-sacrificing hero, still persevered and continued to lug the statue across the world.

Reyna only managed to take her eyes off the spreading bloodstain across the back of his t-shirt when she heard a low whine from her dogs. She looked at what had made her war dogs whine when she saw four bloodhounds at the end of the road. The term no longer suited these beasts. They were the size of a small elephant and were racing at the heroes at break neck speed.

Reyna caught the remaining rope and secured a barely conscious Nico onto her back. He was in a lot of pain but refused to pass out. She felt a tinge of affection towards the young boy. Even with his back streaking with blood, exhaustion crushing his soul, he refused to give in. "That's my boy." She thought. "Giving up is not an option."

She straightened up as Nico secured his tired arms around her shoulders. She readied two daggers in her one hand and her spear in the other.

Once within in range, she threw the daggers at two blood hounds and nailed them in between the eyes. They immediately burst into monster dust.

Then there were two, now scarily close. She aimed her spear at one bloodhound and impaled it through the brute's throat.

Finally, there was one left. She pulled out her sword and ran towards the monster.


	2. Jason

Jason's hands hovered over Reyna's leg. It was certainly not supposed to have twisted around like that. It was her birthday and all Jason wanted to do was give her a memory that she would never forget. He had planned a perfect date at a carnival close by.

However, as fate would have it, they were running around a monster filled mirror maze with a toddler demigod who thought they were monsters too. The four-year-old was hiding somewhere in the house and there were six empousai left in the maze. An hour ago, they were having cotton candy and deep-fried Oreos. Now, they were stuck in a horror movie with killer cheerleaders.

"Reyna, we are out of ambrosia. Shit! No! Don't move!"

"There's a four-year-old lost in this maze Jason! We don't have time for me to rest! You go and look for her! I'll wait to see if she comes this way."

Jason helped Reyna move to a corner of the maze and handed her sword. He could hear some sort of scuffle a few rows away. He kissed Reyna on the forehead and told her to call for him if anything happened and rushed towards the commotion.

Jason was on the side of the maze when he heard a longer commotion from the side he had Reyna. With his heart beating in his throat, he ran towards the noise. He heard a female voice screech in pain when he doubled his pace and reached the scene.

The corner of the maze was covered with monster dust. Amongst the fading remains of the monsters, stood Reyna. Without a hint of pain on her face, one hand holding the child against her chest, Reyna was panting with exertion.

"Rey, are you okay? I heard a scream."

"I'm fine, Jason. Let's get out of here."

Jason stared at Reyna. She had singlehandedly, literally, killed six empousai with a broken leg. With a terrified toddler in her arms.

He silently took the child into her arms as she limped on with her sword as a walking stick. He was tempted to carry her out of the maze but she walked in front of him with all the authority of the Queen of War. He smiled silently and gladly followed her out of the maze. She knew the way out better than he did too.

"Hi, cutie, how old are you?" He asked the toddler in his arms, trying to give some sense of normalcy to the child.

"Four. How old are you?" the trembling child asked him.

"I'm thirteen. And Reyna just turned twelve."


	3. Frank

The war raged with full fury. The monsters were like zombies raised from the earth. The heroes had hacked off their limbs and heads but they kept rising back up to fight. The heroes had to throw the small statue into the active volcano to end the mud monsters.

Reyna and her war dogs had fought these monsters for the last three days and were desperate to put an end to the war. They had reached the top of the volcano and all that separated from the cliff of the volcano was a horde of mud monsters. Without a second thought, invigorated by the arrival of cavalry, Reyna raged on.

Frank was shooting explosive arrows while Jason electrocuted as many monsters without hurting his friends.

Frank looked at the other Praetor as the fight ensued. She looked like she should have tapped out of the fight a few weeks ago.

Her face was an unrecognizable bloody pulp, there was deep cut on her stomach and her back armor looked like someone had tried to bludgeon it in with a sledge hammer. There was a deep bleeding gash on her sword arm and right leg but there was no stopping her. She was making progress and getting closer to the edge. Jason was trying his best to get as close as possible to her but the monsters were literally swelling out of the ground and surrounding them.

She was sweating and swaying on her feet as Frank ran out of explosive arrows. He pulled out his javelin and continued to battle when Jason screamed.

"Reyna! Watch out!"

Frank suddenly felt like he was watching a slow-motion video.

Reyna was almost at the edge of the volcano and Jason was holding off an impossible number of mud monsters single handedly when one monster slid through his guard and ran at Reyna. She was limping towards the edge and only turned around in the nick of time. She hacked the monster into half not before he landed his bludgeon into her bleeding leg. Frank heard the splintering of her bone and so did Jason who screamed as if he had been bludgeoned as well. The son of Jupiter started killing monsters more violently, trying to get closer to Reyna. Frank saw the girl as she crumpled onto the floor, her leg in a horrible angle. The mud monster she had cut in half was reassembling itself. And she was too far away from the edge to throw in the small statue.

Frank looked at Jason and knew that there was only one way through. Jason would hold the monsters and hold his ground, Frank would run through the throng of monsters, to Reyna and throw in the statue. That seemed to be the only way out of this if they wanted to save Reyna.

Frank transformed into a wasp and shot through the crowd and emerged next to Jason. He turned around to rescue Reyna when he witnessed the most unbelievable feat. Reyna was using her sword to drag herself closer to the edge with her squished leg dragging behind her in a trail of blood. She kept turning around to cut off different limbs of the regenerating monster. Before Frank could take more than a few steps to assist her, she reached the edge and threw the statue into the volcano.

That's the day Frank knew that Reyna was not made of flesh and bone but of fire and sheer will power.


	4. Annabeth

Annabeth and Reyna were discussing the need for an Act to regulate inter-camp weapon trade when they heard a commotion. In the distance, they could see smoke in the air, forming the words 'Will you marry me?'. Closer to the edge of the lake, a young man got down on one knee and pulled out something small and proposed to a girl with many braids in her hair.

"Oh my god!" Annabeth exclaimed, ecstatic that Jason had proposed to Piper. There would be a wedding! After all the loss and bloodshed, what a wonderful thing, for all the heroes to celebrate!

"Oh my god." Reyna exhaled.

Annabeth ran ahead, wanting to greet the happy couple and stopped when she realized. It was supposed to be her. She looked around and saw Reyna's absolutely devastated expression. She saw the pain in her eyes and shuddered. It could have been her. It could have so easily been Percy who fell in love with someone else and not thought twice before parading her around in front of Annabeth with puppy dog eyes and blissful ignorance of the other person's pain. It could have been Annabeth, crying inside instead.

Reyna then let out the smallest of sound. Annabeth could only describe it as a sound of pure pain and shock. It must have lasted a second. Reyna, full power to her, controlled her emotions within a second and plastered a small smile onto her face and matched Annabeth's stride to congratulate the couple.

Over the months leading to the wedding, Annabeth saw Reyna just knock every difficult situation out of the ballpark. She was so regal and graceful while facing every curveball that life threw at her. She was grace itself when Jason asked her to be his Best Man-ish for the wedding. She single-handedly got all the heroes their suits. She helped Hazel with every arrangement of the wedding.

Reyna and Annabeth were talking the night before the wedding when there was a knock on the door. Jason rushed in looking like he was being chased by a hellhound.

"Girls, I don't have vows for the wedding tomorrow."

The girls proceeded to bean Jason with all the pillows in the hotel room before sitting down to brainstorm. They tried and tried before Jason really started panicking.

"The wedding is in five hours! Reyna do something!"

Reyna rolled her eyes before she took a pen and paper and left the room. She came back an hour later and wordlessly put the speech in Jason's hand and promptly went to sleep after kicking him out.

The wedding was straight out of a fairytale. Piper looked stunning. Jason cried when she walked down the aisle. Jason read out the most beautiful vows, still in Reyna's handwriting.

"Piper, the day we met, as young as we were, I knew that I had found the love of my life. The happiest moments of my life have always been with you. Even in the hardest of times, your presence made them memories that I cherish. You knew me and showered me with such unconditional love before I knew what love really was. I vow to never forget you, to always love and cherish you. I vow that my heart will always belong to you. I love you, always have and vow to love you till my last breath."

Everyone in the chapel teared up a little. Except Reyna. She had once again plastered that small smile on her face when it struck Annabeth. That line about them being young when they met, that was Reyna and Jason's love story, not Jason and Piper's. Those vows, sounded an awful lot like something that Reyna could have said to Jason. She looked at Reyna, mouth slightly gaping. The sadness in Reyna's eyes was all the confirmation she needed.

Annabeth realized that Reyna was no ordinary person but made of something else when she still persevered and gave a gracious speech about the love between Piper and Jason at the wedding that made Percy tear up. That's how Annabeth realized how truly special Reyna was. Her veins didn't pump blood but fire and molten metal.


	5. Percy

The war was a lot more brutal than any of the previous ones that Percy had fought in. Jason was unconscious and Percy was doing his best to guard him. Reyna was not too far away but the rest of the heroes were nowhere to be seen.

Percy kept glancing at Reyna at every opportunity he got. She was a storm to be reckoned with. She was slaying monsters around her at the speed of light and she just kept going. She had not changed clothes in a week, was injured and so very tired. However, as expected she kept going forward and getting closer and closer to where Percy was holding his ground.

Finally, Reyna and Percy were back to back when he could feel the exhaustion radiating out of her. She was panting and the weight of her sword was making her hands shake. She had used up all the adrenaline, recharged it and exhausted it again. However, as expected, Reyna was never going to stop, never going to give up. Especially when the only way to get Jason to safety was to kill as many monsters as possible, Reyna kept fighting. So, they fought endlessly, till the throngs of monsters thinned out. Percy fought as long as he could because he knew that once his sword arm went down, he would not be able to pick it up for another year or two. The monsters were retreating and once again the heroes had emerged victorious.

Reyna gestured at Percy to help her pick Jason up. He was barely conscious and Percy pulled his arm over his shoulder. Frank finally appeared on the other side and helped Percy take Jason back to safety. Reyna was walking a little to the side, looking for any signs of life on the field.

"Percy!" screamed Annabeth.

Annabeth could be seen in the distance, waving her hand over her head. Percy was immediately flooded with relief. As long as Annabeth was fine, everything else was manageable.

"Percy! Look out!" Frank yelled.

Before Percy could even process what was happening, even figure out how to brace himself and an injured Jason, he felt a strong push from the side. He landed on the field, on top of Jason and Frank.

Annabeth screamed and started racing towards them. By the time Percy took in the situation, it was already too late.

Right where he was standing a second ago, was Reyna crumpled on the floor, an arrow sticking out of her chest. He crawled over to her and took her in his arms. Blood trickled out of her mouth as her eyes were staring at the sky. She was choking on her blood and shivering in his arms.

"Reyna! Reyna! Look at me! It'll be okay. Just hold on. Annabeth has nectar."

She just stared at him with unseeing eyes before she asked in a raspy voice. "Jason..?"

Tears filled up Percy's eyes. She was dying and she knew. But there was only one thought on her mind.

"He's going to be fine, Reyna. You did a great job. You saved him." Frank consoled her as he held her hand, tears rolling down his face.

"You saved Jason, Reyna." Percy smiled weakly at her, unable to stop his tears anymore.

She looked into Percy's eyes, peering, interrogating him with her eyes.

And that's when Percy knew that Reyna was no ordinary demigod. She was not just made of blood, flesh and bones. She was made of something else.

She rolled her neck in his arms to look at the sky better. She let out a shuddering sigh and closed her eyes.

Percy held Reyna as Frank cried silently, holding her hand still. Percy settled onto the ground and took in her injuries, her calloused hands.

She was no ordinary hero. She was made of fire and more fire. Reyna was a legend amongst heroes.


End file.
